mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 3663
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3663 Plot: Elmo's Dream Air Date: November 26, 1997 Season: Season 29 (1997 - 1998) Sponsors: E, 11 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Grover sings "Monster in the Mirror." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis and Gabi greet the viewer, when Elmo shows up feeling angry after a bad dream he had. Luis tells him to take a deep breath, which he does, and then he begins to describe his dream to them... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Elmo's dream, he was walking in the park singing "Monster in the Mirror" when he noticed a mirror. He studies his own reflection carefully, then starts singing the "Wubba Wubba" song, at which point Elmo's reflection steps out of the mirror, so now there are two Elmos! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Back in the present, Elmo is still angry, so he breathes some more |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|John Pizzarelli sings about feeling "happy and proud" on your birthday. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The crew on spaceship CU2 looks for signs of life in space. They spot signs such as ONE WAY, STOP, and EXIT. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What sound does a sheep make? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Count von Count sings "Lambaba" as he counts sheep and other animals that pop into the room. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy is scared to go to sleep at night, until his dad tells him to use his imagination to calm himself down. He conducts a symphony with his toys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy narrates a poem about how he met Eleanor, the monster under his bed. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo, having breathed enough, is ready to continue talking about his dream. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the dream, Elmo and his duplicate self notice that they're identical in every way...but Elmo #2 begs to differ, and asks Elmo #1 a few questions. When they learn they're on the same wavelength, they see how long and how fast they can play "Wubbawubba Boing Boing" before they get tired. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Get On Up and Move Your Body" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Faster and faster... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The McDouble twins know how to help each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Both Elmos are now tired from playing Wubbawubba Boing Boing, so they take a nap on a park bench. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|School supplies make the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ornate E's go easing by to a song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E / e Gregorian chant |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo continues his dream story, which sounds good to Luis and Gabi so far. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the dream, both Elmos decide to play "Follow the Leader," but each Elmo wants to be the leader. They eventually decide to take turns being the leader, and Elmo #2 lets Elmo #1 go first. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the dream, both Elmos pass Oscar while playing their "Follow the Leader" game, and Oscar is puzzled when he sees two Elmos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of girls do a playground cheer ("One step forward, one step back"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the dream, Elmo #1 decides he wants to play something else, but Elmo #2 won't stop repeating everything Elmo #1 says. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl thinks she hears a monster doing the cha-cha outside her window, but it's only the wind and crickets. Her snores frighten the real monster. Artist: Deanna Morse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the dream, the two Elmos are still playing "Follow the Leader," even though Elmo #1 keeps telling Elmo #2 to stop playing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ann Marie and Skeeter Rabbit do their dance routine. The frame freezes whenever the word STOP comes on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Now Luis and Gabi know why Elmo feels angry after having the dream. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the dream, to stop Elmo #2 from following him, Elmo #1 runs away and hides. While Elmo #2 searches for Elmo #1, Elmo #1 looks out of his apartment window and says to himself, "Boy, that Elmo is really annoying." Big Bird invites Elmo #1 to play with his new toy airplane, which Elmo #1 can't resist -- but Elmo #2 shows up before Elmo #1 can make it downstairs, so when Elmo #1 finds Elmo #2 playing with Big Bird, Elmo #1 becomes angry! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Back in the present, Elmo warns Luis and Gabi that the dream makes him even angrier later on, so Luis tells him to breathe some more. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A little boy describes a time when he got angry after his toy truck was destroyed by a big kid. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Muppet & Kid Moments: Samantha talks to Grover about what she does when she gets angry. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting up to 11 (African masks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy named Anthony and his parents are trapeze artists in a circus. David Larible, a clown from the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, appears in some scenes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word LOVE is formed on paper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie asks Bert "Do You Like Me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In a Van Gogh painting, a baby takes its first steps to Papa. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ray Charles sings the Alphabet Song, and various celebrities join in, including Michael Jeter, Patrick Stewart, Tony Bennett, Shari Lewis, Lamb Chop, Harry Belafonte, Grover, David Robinson, and Ellen DeGeneres. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Noodles & Nedd make the bed. Artist: John R. Dilworth |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo finishes breathing, and is ready to continue his dream story again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the dream, Big Bird is confused as the two Elmos fight over the airplane. Just then, a third Elmo emerges, and joins the tug-of-war between the airplane. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Back in the present, Elmo points out that this is where the dream ended and he woke up. He concluded that having three Elmos around was much worse than having two, and Luis says Elmo doesn't have to be angry anymore, because it was just a dream and there's only one Elmo. Knowing this, Elmo climbs up on the Fix-it Shop bench to go back to sleep, so he can enter the dream again and play with the other two Elmos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps" (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof presenting the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Computer E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two camels at a watering hole learn to share. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Two-Headed Monster: One head wants to play the trumpet, but the other head wants to sleep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"From Your Head" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo has fallen asleep... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|and in his dream, he breaks up the fight between the two other Elmos over the airplane, telling them it's just a dream, so they can all get along and play together, even Big Bird. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis and Gabi watch Elmo as he sleeps, and announce the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Season 29 Episode Guide